Two can Play that Game
by drummerchick14
Summary: After going out for awhile, Viola and Duke feel as if they'll be together forever. But when two new people come into their lives, they don't know what to do anymore. It's either love or hate. And that's the choice they have to both make.
1. New Feelings

Two can Play that Game

Chapter One- New Feelings

Another goal, another win. Illyria wins the game once again! The unstoppable team is still the undefeated champs of this season so far. The team once again gloats in their victory and showers upon them their glory of winning. Viola Hastings and Duke Orsino come onto each others arms and give each other a passionate kiss for winning the game. The other teams stalks off their field in disappointment.

"What a great shot Duke." Viola says to her boyfriend with a big smile at the end.

"Well if I hadn't seen you before I shot it, I don't think I would have made it in." He smiles back to Vi and kisses her gently on the lips. "Come on, there's a big party, let's go." He sweeps her off her feet and jogs her toward the party. She enjoys this happening all the time. All she does is smile and hope to God that she doesn't break Duke or let him run into a pole of some sort.

Right when they walk in, everyone throws rice at them as if they got married. "All hail Duke and Viola Orsino." Andrew yells at them while laughing excessively. Duke puts Vi down.

"Haha very funny guys." Both of them go off into their own direction for now but finds their ways back with each other later. Or so they think...

Viola goes off deeper into the party to find her brother and Olivia. "Vi! Wang wang, she's wins the game." Sebastian, Viola's brother, says to her as she hugs them both.

"So how is the happy couple this fine afternoon?" Viola says just remembering the day that they first met each other not so long ago.

"Just as good as you and Duke are doing together." Olivia says to Vi with a big smile and then kiss to Sebastian. Then one kiss leads to another and them bam, they're making out in front of Vi.

She sticks out her tongue in disgust. "Jeez guys, go get a room."

"You know, she's right." Sebastian smiles as Olivia smacks him. Vi rolls her eyes and leaves them mid-make out. As Viola strolls around the party seeing alot of her good friends and chatting with them, an eye catches hers and it's not quite Dukes'.

"Duke, over here!" Toby yells out to Duke as he's sitting with Eunice. "Good game man, we killed."

"Yeah man. Well I'm going to go find Vi. Have you seen her?"

"She was by her brother awhile ago." Duke nods.

"Thanks man, see you later." Tobys nods later as he puts his arm around Eunice. Duke made sure to not go back there with both of them, they gross him out evidentally. As he's walking, looking for Viola. He accidentally rams right into some girl knocking her down and her drinking falling right after her.

"Dammit." She says under her breath. Duke helps her up with a helpful hand. She takes it and brings herself up. She looks down at her soaking wet shirt.

"I'm sorry, come here and we'll get some napkins for that shirt of yours." She follows behind him without saying a word along the way. He starts to wipe her shirt and didn't notice he was wiping her boob. He's becoming the jello head he was before, when he just liked Olivia and Viola. "Oh crap, I'm sorry." He wipes to the otherside and just realizes that he's just wiping her breast. "Um, dang. Here." He just hands her the napkins. She laughs.

"Thank you." She quietly says to him.

"I'm sorry about all this." He says wiping his head and getting that dumb look on his face again.

"Oh no worries. The party was crowded, I even think that I made you fall. So don't worry about it." She smiles to him and he almost feels like he's getting weak at the knees. "Umm are you okay?" The mysterious girl questions him as he's sweating like a pig.

"Oh-oh, I'm f-fine." He stutters noticing how much he's sweating.

"Just to say, good game." She smiles to him again.

"Thanks, can I ask." She looks up at him. "What's your name?"

"Oh, my name is--" At that same exact moment some yells out to everyone.

"KEEEGGGGGGGGG!" Just then everyone rushes toward it, getting Duke and this new girl stuck in the middle. They part from the big crowd rushing over them. And one last look at each other, they both see each other just disappear through the crowd. Duke just shakes his head, _I'm with Viola_. He chants to himself, taking away all the thoughts he's thinking about the mysterious girl.

From afar, this guy gives Vi a cute little smile. She smiles back and walks as casually as possible to this man. But casually for her means, falling flat on her face while trying to act cool. The cute guy rushes over to her and helps her up. "Are you okay?" He asks Vi as she looks up into his eyes. His eyes are gorgeous, she says to herself. She was lost in them until she remembered that she was asked a question.

"Oh, I'm fine thank you." Vi smiles as he smiles back.

"I'm Eric, Eric Smitts."

"Viola, Viola Hastings." They shake hands.

"Oh, you're the one who plays soccer?"

"Yeah, that's probably why there are all these people chanting my name." Viola jokes.

"Well, All Hail Viola Hastings." She giggles. Then there was this awkward silence. Vi was just looking at this gorgeous man. He was tall, has the nicest blue-green eyes she had ever seen. He was pretty much as buff as Duke. Just as her thoughts were wandering around, she thought of Duke. "CRAP!" She accidentally yells out loud.

"What?" Eric asks with some question as to why she just yells crap out at some random moment.

"I'm sorry I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around." He takes her hand.

"Will do Miss. Hasting. We shall see each other again, I hope." She starts to blush. She walks away. Shaking her head, _NO! NO! NO! I'm off limits. Even though I know I am one hunky girl. I'm taken! That's the end. But he's too cute. _She fought with herself and while fighting herself in the head, she rams right into somebody. She looks up and finds Duke.

They both have this uneasy smile with each other. "Vi-Viola." Duke stutters and scratches his head again. "I was looking for you."

"As for you to. So, did you meet any cool people." She beats herself up for saying that because if she asks that, he'll ask the same thing. But little did she know, he was beating himself up for thinking of the mysterious girl he barely met. He didn't know whether to say he did or didn't.

"Um..." That was all that could escape his mouth. He didn't have much else to say from this point on.


	2. An Unexpected Man

Chapter Two-An Unexpected Man

"Sooo Duke, how's the weather?" Viola says quickly after his 'um' so she wouldn't be asked that question. Duke just looks at her odd. It felt like that first time when they talked about _cheese_. And she loves her alot for that day.

He laughs under his breath. "Um, I'm guessing it's nice. But we're kind of inside." Then Duke thought of something to try and lighten things up. "Soo, do you like cheese?" He says to her with a smile. Then they both start to laugh excessively.

"How about we bail this place?" Vi asks him while putting her arm around him and him putting it over her shoulder.

"Let's do it." They completely forget about the other people they had both met. They look into each others eyes passionately and think why they would even have to think about the other people when they have each other by their sides. They both go up to Duke's room.

Vi slams into her old bed a long while ago and she looks up at the ceiling. "You know, this place brings back so many memories." Duke laughs. He goes into his bed and looks up.

"Yeah, we had some really good serious talks here." They both then glance to see each other at the same moments. Duke gets up and sits next to Vi. "Viola Hastings, you know, I really do love you."

"Aww Duke, are we having a moment?" Vi says with a smile.

"And you just had to ruin it." Duke smiles back.

"How about this for a moment." She pulls Duke backwards to the bed and straddles him and kisses him gently to tease him. "I love you too." She quickly gets off of him and goes to the other side of the room.

"Oh you tease." She smiles big, especially for that fact that Duke sounded really gay when he said that. Just when Duke was attacking her, his roomate comes in.

He puts his hands over his eyes. "Sorry to interupt you guys." Sebastian says with his eyes closed and almost running into Duke and Vi. Vi hits him.

"Shut up Sebastian."

"Sorry, remember the last time I walked into you two."

"Dude, we were just kissing on his bed. Something that you and Olivia do in public all the time." Vi rolls her eyes to him.

"Yeah, but you're my sister."

"And you're my brother." Vi shakes her head to him. She goes to Duke, "I'll see _you_ later." She runs a finger gently across his chest.

"EW DUDE, could you not say that in front of me. _You're my sister_!" Sebastian says out loud.

"Why is it- Nevermind." She waves at the both of them. And she is then out the door.

"Why my sister?" Sebastian says as Duke just looks at her leave. Duke goes over to his bed, and throws the soccer ball at Sebastian.

"Shut up man." Duke looks up at the ceiling and then thinks about Viola. She is so great for him but why does he keep thinking about that other girl? He didn't know, he had no reason. Duke turns over and goes to take a shower.

As Viola was leaving the boys dorm building. She rams right into someone again. And it was the last person she least expected...

After the shower, Duke goes out to find Viola. But on the way he finds someone that has been bugging his mind for so long. She's sitting under a tree gazing out to the open field. Just gazing. This girl wouldn't have noticed Duke until he goes up to her.

She looks up to Duke. She didn't know who he was because of the sun being in the way and all he is was a tall dark figure. "Um hello there." She says putting her hand over the top of her eyes to get a better picture of who this man is.

Duke takes a seat next to her. When she sees his face, she smiles a small smile. "Sorry about earlier."

"Oh it's really no problem." She just gives him a very soft look. He's acting weird again and she notices. She thinks she knows what's on his mind. "Umm, my name's Jamie Valentine." She smiles.

"Duke Orsino." He shakes her hand. Just then Jamie got a bit nervous.

"Um, I really gotta go. Okay, it was nice to meet you Duke." She got up quickly and almost ran out of his sight. Duke had no idea what really just happened. But he now thinks, he has BO or that there is something totally wrong with him. But all he really knew is _that_ girl is _something_ and he knows there is _something_ going on that he doesn't quite know. He just shakes it off and goes to find Viola.

..."Justin?" Viola sees her ex just standing there.

"Viola."

"NO, the lockness monster. Of course it's Viola." She's totally disgusted by this fool if no one has ever noticed. She just then keeps walking past him.

"Vi, wait. We need to talk."

"Awww, you want to talk now? I thought you never wanted to see me again after I kicked your ass at soccer?" She rolls her eyes and keeps walking.

"It was just the moment of the game talking."

"Well this is the moment me not caring. Bye bye."

"Vi. Wait."

"Justin. No."

"Come on, I really need to talk to you."

"And we've talked enough. Justin, you told me that you never want to see me ever again. And well, I don't ever want to see you too. And that's just not the moment talking. The real moment is when I kick your ass." Viola just half smiles.

"Oh what are you going to do Viola? Call your big bad boyfriend on me?" Her eyes squinted like she did right before she kicked the foul ball during the Cornwall game.

She was just about to attack him when a hand went around her waist. She looks up to find Duke. "Hey, why don't you just leave her alone creep."

"Why don't you do something about it big boy?" Justin smacks his hands against his chest like he's some tough guy.

"Boys. I don't want something like the kissing booth happening again." Viola says getting right between them. "Because this time, I'm just going to punch you Justin." Just then Viola punches Justin right on the nose, hard. He falls to the ground clutches his nose. Duke starts to laugh, "You know Justin, it was really nice talking to you. We should do it some other

time." Viola smiles wide to him and walks off with Duke.


	3. The Football

Hopee you all like it!! Sorry i haven't written in a while! well please write a review on it and check out my homepage!! : )

**Chapter Three- The Football**

"I freaking hate that guy Vi." She looks over at Duke.

"Well I'm not too happy to see him either." Duke and Viola start to walk in the park. "Let's just forget about this and just have a nice night." Duke smiles at VI and kisses her on the cheek.

"So what are we up to tonight?" Duke asks to Viola.

"We could always go up to your room and wrangle with the soccer ball." Vi smiles to Duke and he just chuckles at her.

"Well if you really want to…" Vi just hits him playfully. "No seriously what are we up to tonight?"

"We can always go to Rosario's and grab something to eat. You should know that I am starving." She starts to rub her stomach.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." So they start off walking to go to their favorite pizza place. Once they got there, it was a full house.

After Duke opens the door for Viola and she walks in, something almost went flying right at her head. "What the-" Viola says with a weird face on. They both walk in and find a bunch rowdy teenagers throwing around a football.

"DUKE!!" Yells out some random guy from the corner of the room. Duke looks up and just waves.

"Duke, what is going on here?" She ducks from another football that is apparently aimed at her head. "Why are there crazy people throwing things around, aiming for me?" Duke chuckles as he catches one of the footballs and throws it back to some guy.

"Sorry, I forgot it was football night here at Rosario's. I'm sorry Vi." She just looks up at Duke who at first was just looking around at all the people inside and then straight down to Viola.

"It's okay." She says with a smile.

"Look, we can go somewhere else if you want?" Duke says as Viola ducks from another football from hitting her in the head.

Just as Viola ducked and was about to agree with Duke she looks out to the crowd and saw the guy that had been on her mind for a while since the party was there. It was Eric. When she straightened up, she seemed dazed to see him there as he shyly looked down and then slowly grows a smile on his face as he looked up at her.

She didn't answer Duke at first because she was still staring at Eric. "Vi, VIOLA. Hello?" Duke says waving a hand in her face.

She finally snapped out of all the madness with the staring and Eric. "Yeah, uh, we can stay, it's fine, really." She looks up to Duke to show that it truly was okay that they stayed.

"Oh Alright." Duke then turns around to find the host, to see if there were any open booths left. At that moment Viola's eyes started to wander again to see if Eric was still there. She turned and saw him still staring at her, she smiles to him and he smiles back. Just then Eric gets up out of his seat and starts to walk over to Viola.

That's when the panic in her head started to erupt. _What is he doing? He can't go over here? I'm with Duke tonight! I'm with Duke, Eric! Please read my mind and just stay away. PLEASE! _Viola had no idea why in the world she was fighting with herself in her head, she knew that when she fights with herself she tends to start to act it out like there are two people in her. So she knew that she looks funny.

With the panic already occurring, Duke's voice then yelled back to her, "VI there's only-" Just then Viola had no idea what he said after that…

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground with Duke shaking her around and her head on his leg. "Viola! Viola, are you okay?"

Just then the unthinkable happened to escape from her mouth. "Eric?" Duke looked taken aback.

"Wha- Who's Eric? No, it's Duke. Duke Orsino, remember me, your boyfriend?" Just then Viola opens her eyes and finds herself in the middle of the floor with a bunch of people looking down at her. She slowly starts to get up.

She tried to recover from the whole Eric thing, hoping that he didn't hear her say his name. Even though in reality he was just a little ways behind Duke and definitely heard it, loud and clear. "What-What happened?" She asks with her head throbbing with a lot of pain, she then puts her hand to her forehead and yells OW loudly. "And why does my forehead hurt like a mother." She says trying to adjust to the pain that was oozing from her head.

"Sorry, that was my fault." Some guy from the sea of people surrounding her said. She looked up trying to find the guy who said that.

Just then Duke started to speak to Viola slowly. "It was Eddie's fault." Duke pointed out to Eddie and he just smiled awkwardly and waved for no reason. "He threw the football and well, he missed Johnny by a long shot and he nailed you right on the forehead, hard. You got knocked out." Viola huffed out. Only things like this would happen to her.

She looked up to Eddie who had a small look of concern on his face. She tried to remember his face to remember that this was the guy that she needed to kick a soccer ball at the next time they see each other. Just then her train of thought was faded out by Duke's voice. "Viola- Hello, Viola are you okay?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine; just help me get up, please." She takes her hand out for Duke to grab and pull her up. When she finally gets up she kind of stumbles to the side, her head was still spinning. Duke quickly grabs her.

"You know, let's just get going. I'll take you to your room; you don't look stable to walk." Duke then swiftly picks her off her feet and holds her tightly to himself.

As much as Viola wanted to leave, she really didn't want to. When Duke lifted her off the ground and into his arms she caught a glimpse of Eric who was cowering back to the corner of the room. She wanted to protest and stay, saying that she was fine, but her head didn't want her to stay at all. She really wanted to know why Eric was walking over to her and what she had to say to him. But the thing she really wanted to know and figure out, was why she was so anxious to meet up with a guy she barely knows and why she keeps thinking about him when she was holding on to a guy that cares about her with all his heart. She just didn't understand this whole situation. It made her head hurt even more.

But the one thing she did understand was that there was just something about that Eric that truly keeps catching her attention, and apparently there was something about him that keeps the floor interested with her as well. She tried to shake off the thoughts of Eric, but she knew that it just won't go away.

Duke, on the other hand, had no idea about this Eric guy that was truly ripping Viola apart. But he did know about the girl Jamie Valentine that just wouldn't stop racing around in his mind. They both had problems, and they have no idea how bad this might actually get.


End file.
